


The False Heresy

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aldmeri Dominion, Altmer - Freeform, Betrayal, Fan Characters, Framing, Gen, Lies and Deceit, Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Talos - Freeform, Thalmor, backstabbing, high elf, scumbag protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: So! Bear with me, I made this lovely, lovely Thalmor agent character who is the BIGGEST scumbag among his peers. Aeolus is an agent who only sides with the Thalmor so he’ll look good and have authority. This here is a mini story showing him backstabbing a fellow Thalmor agent for butting into his business.





	The False Heresy

Aeolus knew what he liked. In the lap of luxury, among the Thalmor elite.

But all of it came with a _price_. A boring, drawn-out, _tedious_ price.

His attention lingered on the suspicious character, Fainyon, he was a snotty one.

Fainyon was jealous, and looking for any way to get back at Aeolus—he even knew about Aeolus’ illicit endeavours and Aeolus would be _damned_ if he let Fainyon get away with knowing.

Aeolus rather liked his little perch above all of them. But he had unpopular opinions that would be his undoing. That was what Fainyon was banking on.

He had slipped a certain symbol of worship into Fainyon’s pocket a few hours ago. And if all went smoothly, the fool was soon to be outed as a Talos worshipper and thrown overboard.

He watched the unknowing Fainyon wander into a group of milling Thalmor officers, he was going to out Aeolus if he didn’t do something fast.

But Aeolus wasn’t afraid and simply strode into the crowd behind Fainyon.

He caught Fainyon just as he had started to address a justiciar.

“ _Fainyon_ ,” Aeolus murmured, “What’s _this_ in your pocket?”

Fainyon blanched at Aeolus’ proximity and watched a chain rise from the depths of his robe. “An _amulet_.” Aeolus cooed, the rest of the piece of jewellery was exposed to the light. “Looks like we have a Talos worshipper on Thalmor grounds...”

The crowd had all turned about face. Some baffled, some angry, furious—but only Aeolus’ countenance smiled. His eyes flashing malignantly. “What a pity, Fainyon, a _heretic_.”

Fainyon began to deny and denounce.

But the protests fell on deaf ears as Aeolus delivered the killing blow. “I saw Fainyon, praying over this amulet.” He said coolly, “Such a waste of space.” He dangled the amulet close to Fainyon’s face, “I daresay I once believed Fainyon a model mer...”

Fainyon slapped the amulet away.

The soon-to-be-exile’s eyes were full of rage and fire. He moved to back away from them. He met the eyes of an officer, who gripped the _heretic_ by the neck.

Aeolus’ lips twitched into a smirk while it all unfolded in front of him. Fainyon, dragged away, thrashing, hand sparkling with an orb of angry, crackling fire.

Fainyon struggled to tell the truth. But Aeolus was winning as he picked the amulet up in his palm, clucking his tongue. “I am _ashamed_ of you, Fainyon.” He rubbed salt into the already irritated wound. “You don’t _deserve_ to call yourself _Thalmor_ , let alone _Altmer_.” He looked at the symbol of Talos, then tossed it to the nearest officer haphazardly. “See to it that this amulet is destroyed.” He looked at Fainyon. “And its bearer _severely_ reprimanded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun faaaacts!
> 
> — The Concordat is meaningless to him, but he recognises how it could benefit him.  
> — He will make illicit deals with other factions to make his own foes... disappear.  
> — He rather enjoys the company of some Stormcloak forces.  
> — His magical specialties are Alteration and Illusion, while he dabbles in Conjuration and Destruction, he rarely, if ever, uses Restoration magics.  
> — He can be quite confrontational and profane in the presence of enemies, whilst holding his chin up and biting his tongue in respected company.  
> \- But occasionally his vehemence will seep through his façade  
> — He internally mocks a lot of the Aldmeri Dominion and often, for fun, likes to spread rumours about some of the officials.  
> — He, above all, desires greater power and status, and will cut down others to gain it.  
> — He doesn’t commonly get his hands dirty, but will if he must.  
> — He doesn’t generally buy into the superiority and propaganda talk of the Thalmor—and finds it all very tedious, all the talking and espionage, and stalking and pretending for the Empire. He just wants to see some gods-damned action, for once.  
> — He is bored. He is driven mad by the day in day out: seizure of Talos worshipping “heretics”, the constant interrogations, the marching and patrolling. It all feels so... pointless to him. But once again, he rather enjoys the perks going with it.


End file.
